Scream
by pururuXD
Summary: Alice has many troubles in her life-one of them being that Ricky is stalking her. Ricky has one focus in life-to be with Alice. He takes his obsession  to far and becomes a creepy, violent stalker. Alice must find a way to get him to stop-not being hurt.
1. Scream Prologue

Prologue

It was midnight- dark and misty just how i love it. Being in my favorite spot, the alleyway, it made the experience even better. I sat down next to a brick wall and a dumpster and rubbed my aching temples.  
>I closed my eyes and saw flashbacks of what happened today- seeing my friends, goofing off in class, seeing Alice's smile today...<br>I shaked the thought off just before i felt someone kick me in the stomach. I smiled at them. "Hello! Aren't we having fun here?"  
>The girl smiled back. "In my opinion, yes!" Then she took a knife out of her pocket and aimed it at me.<br>I smiled again. "Really? I thought it would be visa versa!" I said just as I took out my two daggars and stabbed her before she could do anything else.  
>The girl gasped for air-her eyes wide with pain. Blood flowed out of her chest from where I had stabbed her. I waved good bye to her just as she closed her eyes. Then I wiped the blood from my daggars on her jacket.<br>I sighed. "Life is good..."


	2. Scream Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Alice's view)

When I woke up this morning, it was foggy-weather you could expect where I live. I got up from my bed and did my usual routine-shower, clothes, food, teeth, hair, etc. When I finished, I found my older sisiter waiting for me in the kitchen.  
>"Hey Alice! Need a ride to school?"<br>"No thank you Emily. I want to walk today."  
>My sister looked at me in suprise. "In the rain?"<br>I looked out the window-the fog had left and the rain had came. "I guess. I just wanted some exercise. Besides, you've done enough to help me lately. You let me live with you in your new house-I don't want to take advantage of you!"  
>My sister smiled. "I had to let you come, especially since mom and dad were killed..." Then we both looked into each other's sad faces then smiled again.<br>I blinked. "Ya I guess you did...I still don't want to take advantage of you though."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes-I'm fine don't worry. See you when I get back!"  
>Once I got to school, I went to my locker, got my stuff for my first class, then closed it to find my friend Nathan leaning against the lockers next to me.<br>"What's cookin' good lookin'?" He said as he smiled at me.  
>I sighed. "Don't you have anything else to do?"<br>He smiled. "Why would I want to leave the girl of my dreams?"  
>I laughed. "You perv!"<br>He stared at me with love in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm a perv!"  
>I smiled. "Bye Nathan."<br>"BYE MY LOVE!" He shouted at me as I left the hallway laughing.  
>Once I got outside, my best friend Katelyn walked up to me. "Hey Alice! What was going on in the hallway just now?"<br>I giggled. "Nathan being weird again."  
>Katelyn smiled. "Oh...So, what did he do?" I stared at her. "We aren't dating Katie."<br>She frowned. "Darn. I always wanted to vote you as cutest class couple, but I don't think that's likely to happen because of you..."  
>"Yep..." My voice trailed off as the bell rang. "Gotta go. I have art first period-and I don't want to not finish today. See you later!"<br>"Bye!" Katelyn yelled to me as I left for class.


	3. Scream Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Alice's View)

As I walked into the art room, I sat down in my seat next to my friend Harlequin and put my art stuff on the table. In the front of the classroom, art supplies were layed out for us to pick up. From the supplies layed out,  
>I could tell that we were doing a free day today. Plus the words on the board free day helped... I didn't know what I was going to make, so I decided to paint.<br>When I sat down, the bell rang and we started our crafts. Nathan was on the other side of the room painting with great concentration, and Harlequin was next to me painting with lots of distractions.  
>At the end of class, I had finished painting a perfect horse-my sister's favorite animal. I had decided to make her a thank you present for letting me stay with her.<br>As I walked to my next class, Nathan had walked up to me. "What's shakin' bacon?" He asked, not being able to have a straight face.  
>I blinked. "I'm walking. What about you?"<br>"I'm...SUPERMAN!" He replied, then immediatly stopping to make a super hero pose. "EVERYONE DESERVES A HABEUS CORPUS!" He said, then cracking up after saying that.  
>I laughed. "For a highschooler, you think you would have at least some dignity. And how is that a superhero quotation? IT'S LATIN!"<br>Nathan laughed. "I LOST MY DIGNITY WHEN I WAS BORN! And oops-didn't mean to pay attention in class..."  
>We were both laughing as we walked to our next class-Acting. I don't know about you, but at our school we have three electives, plus extra curicular activities. Nathan and I walk everywhere together-we have all the same classes. Weird right?<br>As I was walking to my classes that day, I had a weird feeling. I don't know what it was, but it was creeping me out by the end of the day. Other than that, I had a lot of fun talking to Nathan.

(Ricky's View)

The bell had rang for class to start. I was in the very back of the room-my favorite! We had a free day in art today. I was trying to decide what to paint, when I saw Alice looking my way. Why would she pay attention to me? Then I started to feel stupid as I saw that she was looking at Nathan. Stupid Nathan!  
>When I saw the smile on Alice's face though, my heart had stopped. She looked so happy that it made me sad. She looked so pretty-I couldn't stand it. Why did Nathan get all of her attention?<br>The thought went away as I felt someone punch me in the eye. "What are you lookin' at punk?"  
>I frowned. "Not you!" I said as I punched him back, then continued to paint. He looked angry, but not enough to hurt me. I sighed. Why was love so painful?<br>Throughout the day, I kept seeing Alice with a happy expression on her face. It tortured me that face-It was gorgeous. By the end of the day, I had mixed emotions- anger, sadness... All for her. 


	4. Scream Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Alice's view)

It was the next day. The weather was dark and rainy today like always, but it seemed to last longer than usual. I shrugged the thought off, then started my morning routine.  
>As I was eating breakfast, my sister walked into the room and shuddered. "It's raining cats and dogs out there!" She exclaimed, as I looked at the window. The street was covered in water.<br>Just as I nodded in agreement, we heard a big boom come from outside, then we saw flashes of light. Thunder and lightning. Just the perfect weather to walk to school in!  
>My sister was taken by suprise. "Looks like you're going to need a ride to school today."<br>I smiled. "Thanks." I said, then I continued to eat.  
>As I was in the car going to school, I had a lot on my mind. What was with the weather today? What was that weird feeling I had in school yesterday? I had no idea what the answer to these questions were, but it seemed unusual...<br>Once I got to school I had the weird feeling again. Just great! Then I turned around and saw someone looking at me. It was Ricky. Now why was he looking at me like that? It creeped me out...  
>I started to walk away, when I saw Nathan heading towards me, with Katelyn. "Hey Alice!" Katelyn said.<br>"Sup Alice." Nathan said in a deeper tone.  
>"Hi guys-why the deep voice Nathan?" I asked.<br>Nathan smiled. "That's my gangsta' voice. You like it?" He asked in his normal voice.  
>I laughed. "You are so weird Nathan..."<br>Nathan looked at me. "Yep!"  
>Katelyn frowned. "Is it just me, or is the weather weird today?"<br>"I know right! It's really stormy! Especially for fall..." I replied.  
>Nathan put his hands on his shoulders. "It's cold..." He replied, smiling.<br>I smiled. "That's because you aren't wearing a jacket!"  
>"Jackets are boring..." He replied.<br>"They're warm!"  
>"No really?" He replied, with a big smile on his face.<br>Katelyn frowned. "Well I have to get to class. Bye!" She said as she waved then walked away.  
>I blinked. "What's wrong with Katie? She seems upset..."<br>Nathan bent his arms slightly and put his hands out in a 'I have no idea' pose. "I don't know!" Then he pretended to scratch a beard, which he doesn't have, and did a lightbulb pose.  
>"Look's like we have a mystery on our hands!" He replied.<br>"Nathan?"  
>"Yes Alice?"<br>"I think you've been watching too much Scooby Doo."  
>"Why yes I have! It must be a hint!" He exclaimed.<br>"You're stupid." I replied smiling.  
>"Why thank you!" He said smiling back.<br>The bell had just rang for school to be out. Today had been an okay day because of the weather and Ricky looking at me funny all day. What was up with that kid? The fact that Nathan was being weird all day had made me happier, but I still didn't have too good of a day. The thunder and lightning had stopped, but it was raining really hard. My sister was at work, so I had to walk home.  
>Luckily, I had an umbrella to protect me from the rain, but my shoes were ruined. As I was walking home, the feeling came back again. Why the heck was I having that feeling outside of school?<br>I stopped dead in my tracks. When I turned around, I saw Ricky. He was following me, and the even creepier part was that he was looking down at the ground while he did it. I started to walk home faster. Why was he following me? I was scared to death. I needed to get away from this kid, and fast.  
>I slammed the front door to my house shut. I was exhausted- I ran all the way home. I was still scared to death, so I locked the doors and put the blinds down on the windows- just in case.<br>Usually, if I am scared of something I write in my journal, so I did that. It didn't help- It made me even more scared. I started thinking about it. I decided to not tell my sister, but to tell Nathan about it at school tomorrow. Maybe he would help me...

(Katelyn's View)

I slammed the door to my house shut. I was sad- it seemed like my best friend Alice was substituting me for Nathan. The thought angered me. I had to do something about it... 


	5. Scream Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Alice's view)

The next day was also very stormy- thunder and rain made it very loud outside. I was suprised that I slept through all of it! I walked downstairs to find Emily at the door. "Hi Alice! Sorry, but I have to go to a meeting this morning, and I can't get you a ride to school. Try to walk, and if it is too stormy, try to catch a bus."  
>"It's fine. Have fun at work!" I replied as she left.<br>Usually when I'm home alone, I like to sing to myself. I used to talk to the cat, but before my parents were killed, she died. I loved that cat...  
>Anyways, when I started walking to school, I started to hum "You found me" by The Fray. Unfortunately, that's when I found Ricky walking a distance behind me. I sighed, and the started to run to school. I just couldn't get a break from this guy!<br>Once I got to school, I put my stuff in my locker immediatly and then started looking for Nathan. Then I ran into Katelyn. "Hi Alice!" She said cheerfully.  
>"Hi Katelyn! Listen-I can't talk to you right now. I HAVE to find Nathan."<br>Katelyn smiled. "You gonna ask him out?"  
>I blushed. "No! Stop that!" I said as I ran. The last thing I saw from Katie that day was her frowning.<br>I ran right into Nathan, and almost fell over. "Woah there Alice! Too close..." He said as he smiled and started laughing.  
>"Sorry Nathan..." I apologized.<br>"It's fine. Why you in such a hurry, curry?" He asked with a big grin on his face.  
>"To find you...And what's with the whole 'curry' thing?" I asked.<br>"Because you're fast like one, and your skin is warm, and-" He started to list as I cut him off.  
>"Nathan don't you dare..." I warned him.<br>"Okay..." He said. There was an awkward silence between us for a minute.  
>"And you're hawt like one!" He said, then started to laugh.<br>"Oh my gosh Nathan... Really with the whole hawt thing?" I said with a smile on my face.  
>"Yep. Now, what did you need to tell me that was so important?' He asked, still smiling. 'Service with a smile' was his policy. He was pretty much always smiling.<br>"Yes, well, a boy has been stalking me..." I said, now with a frown on my face.  
>Nathan frowned. "Really? Who? What's he been doing?"<br>"He looks at me weirdly whenever I have a class with him or when I'm near him...His name is Ricky..."  
>Nathan got a serious look on his face, which hardly ever happens. "I know that kid! He's in art with us right?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Now why would he be stalking you? He hardly knows you!" Nathan said, with a suprised tone in his voice.<br>"I have no idea! He's been following me home and to school! I've had to run to and from school for...two days now?"  
>"Maybe he likes you and thinks you're...hawt." Nathan said, getting another smile when he said 'hawt'.<br>I shuddered. "EW NO!" I said. I just couldn't stand the idea of him staring at me like that... Gross...  
>Nathan smiled. "I'm not sure if that's the case, but be careful..."<br>I nodded. "Nathan, do you think you could walk home with me today? I'm tired of having to be alone with that guy following me everyday!"  
>Nathan got a bigger smile. "Sure! Oh and I think I'm about to move to the same neighborhood you live in, so we can walk home everyday together. That way, you wouldn't have to be alone with your stalker everyday!"<br>I smiled. "Really? That's great! I think you just solved my problem Nathan! Thanks!" I said.  
>"Did I? Well, you're welcome!" He said.<br> 


	6. Scream Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Alice's view)

RIIIIING! Went the bell, telling me that school was out. I left my class and went to my locker to get my backpack. As I closed my locker, I felt someone poke my sides.  
>Nathan.<br>"HOWDY PART'NER!" Nathan yelled.  
>"Hi Nathan..." I said quietly back, my sides tickling so much that I wanted to scream with laughter.<br>"Ready to walk to your house?" He asked, with a giant smile. Classic Nathan.  
>I smiled. "Right after you let go of my sides!" I told him.<br>"Oops-sorry!" Nathan replied, letting go of my sides. Then he linked arms with me and he started skipping. "WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" He sang.  
>People started to stare at us. I heard one girl exclaim, "What a freak Nathan is!" Nathan looked at her and replied. "Yo don't know what your talking about foo'! I'm not a freak, I'm a FREAK!" He yelled, making more people stare. "WEEEEEHEEHEE!" He laughed as he started spinning out of the hallway.<br>I looked at Nathan and laughed. "Wow...You REALLY showed them!" I said sarcastically.  
>"YUP!" Nathan said as we started laughing.<br>Once we were out of campus, we stopped laughing. "So, what play do you think we'll get in acting?" Nathan asked.  
>"Katie says it's going to be Romeo and Juliet." I told him.<br>"Well that's uncanny and cliche!" He replied.  
>"I'm thinking about trying out to make Katie happy. She's going to be the director this year."<br>Nathan smiled. "I have to also. The teacher says that I have to do a play because we have to or else we get held back in acting. He's going to assign me a role based on my performance.  
>Not exactly a tryout, but more like a forced role. Who are you trying out for?" He asked.<br>"Katie says that I should be Juliet. She says I'm a great actor!" I told him.  
>"You have to make out with Romeo in the play, or at least kiss him, a lot... Have fun with that if you get the role!" Nathan said, then making a girly face and pretending to be Juliet.<br>"Whatever Nathan!" I said laughing at his imitation. "I just hope that Romeo isn't some gross or creepy dude..." I told him.  
>Just then, I saw Ricky behind us. I nudged Nathan and directed my eyes towards him. Nathan seemed to get the clue, because he turned to face him. "Sup Rick." He said as I started to giggle.<br>Ricky looked suprised. "I'm walking home..." He said, shyly. "NO REALLY?" Nathan said.  
>Ricky blinked. "Yes really..." He said.<br>Nathan frowned. "It looks to me like you were stalking Alice here, but thats just a guess...That wouldn't be true now, would it?" Nathan said. Nathan was kinda scary when he was like this.  
>Ricky's eyes went a little wider. "No! I'm walking home like I told you!"<br>Nathan's eyes became half opened. "Whatever." He said, then turned to be with a happy face. "Wanna race?" He asked.  
>"Okay!" I said. Then we ran the rest of the way to my house, without seeing Ricky again. Nathan beat me there, of course. We closed the shades, just in case.<br>When we put our stuff down, I found a note on the table. It was from Emily.  
>"DEAR ALICE" It started. "I have been very busy at work today, and I'm afraid that I won't be back till late tonight. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. -Emily"<br>Nathan smiled. "I didn't know you had a sister." He said. "Where's your parents?" He asked.  
>I frowned. "You don't know? Well, my parents were killed in a car accident. Luckily, my sister was still alive, so I was able to move in with her." I told him.<br>"What about the rest of your family?" Nathan asked.  
>"They're all dead." I told him.<br>Nathan frowned. "Well that stinks. I'm sorry." He said.  
>"It's fine. I just wish I could see my parents again..." I said. Just then, I felt tears running down my cheeks. I got angry at myself for crying in front of Nathan, but I couldn't stop it.<br>Nathan frowned. "Are you crying?" He asked.  
>I sniffled. "No..." I said as more tears rolled down my face. Shoot.<br>Nathan patted me on the back. "It will be okay...You still have your sister... Plus, I'm here to help you..." He said.  
>I kept crying for what seemed like minutes. Nathan eventually hugged me and was rubbing my back for what seemed like hours. When I stopped crying I looked at Nathan and smiled.<br>"Thank you Nathan. You're a great friend."  
>"No problem." He said smiling at me. <p>


	7. Scream Chapter 6

Scream Chapter 6 (Ricky's View)

As Nathan and...Alice run away together, I can't help but feel sadness.  
>Sadness is the emotion I have never wanted to use-unfortunately, I felt it... Oh the sacrifices I make for love...<br>I clutch my fists and walk to my home- the alley. Once I get there, I punch the wall. Blood goes from my knuckles, down my arm, and to the ground. I feel no pain from the hit- the wall would say different. The brick wall has a round dent the size of my fist in it, and is stained with my blood. Dust comes from the dent.  
>I slide from the wall to the ground, and I sigh. Why does Alice have to notice me doing this? Why did Nathan need to be involved?<br>A sudden thought comes to my head. Isn't Katelyn her best friend? Nathan isn't! Maybe Alice is replacing her... The pain Katelyn must be feeling... Maybe, just maybe, she's on my side and wants nothing to do with Nathan... I need proof though...  
>I decide that I will closely watch Katelyn-except more discretely. When the timing is right, I will have her on my side.<p>

(Katelyn's View)

Once I get home, I go to my room and lay on my bed has Alice been hanging out with Nathan so much? Is she replacing me?  
>I close my eyes and see flash backs of what has happened recently. Alice running from my, angry, trying to find Nathan. Alice laughing at Nathan. Alice talking with Nathan before classes instead of me. And worst of all, Alice and Nathan walking home. How could she! She's never even walked home with me once!<br>I start to think. Maybe I've been a bad friend? No. She would've said something... Maybe something's wrong...  
>Whatever is wrong, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Time to get my friend on! <p>


End file.
